1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise devices comprising a frame, a resistance element fitting on and movable with respect to the frame, at least two flexible pull means attached to the opposite ends of the resistance element; and pulley means for leading the ends of the pull means to desired points of actuation by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several exercise devices of this general type, sometimes called muscle trainers, are known from the prior art. Devices presently in use employ weights, springs, rubbers, various cylinders, etc. as anchored resistance elements. In present-day so-called pump-operated exercise devices utilizing a resistance element such as a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder, the cylinder is stationary in use and the resistance force is initiated from a single point, that is, from the end of the piston rod of the cylinder either directly or by means of pulling means such as ropes. The expression "the resistance force is initiated" means here that the pull means are attached to the same part of the resistance element, for instance, at the end of the piston rod, as mentioned above.
A drawback of such prior art devices is that they are complicated and difficult to use. Due to the complicated construction, the operation of these devices is often unsatisfactory; the ropes come off, slacken and become entangled very easily, and need rerouting for various modes of use. In addition, prior art devices are very often heavy and large and noisy in use, as a result of which they are difficult to locate. Exercising on prior art devices is often more or less frustrating as the exchange of ropes takes time away from the exercising activity. Because of their complicated construction, these devices are often very expensive.